The Bet From Tibet
by MackSEpique
Summary: M2 Oneshot. A bet ends on a rather unexpected note. Contains strong language and minor suggestive adult themes.


Murdoc and 2D were both chilling in the living room trying to find watchable shows on tv and discussing about some whore Murdoc shagged last week or so. Luckily for 2D, Murdoc didn't feel like kicking his ass today, but it did made him somewhat curious. He assumed to best keep it to himself for now.

"Yew'd expect a bird with a body like that to be good in bed" Murdoc complained.

"How bad wos she?" 2D turned his head to face Murdoc.

"It wos like fucking a screeching vegetable" They both chuckled.

Noodle went to the living room carrying some make-up and her shoulder bag, delighted to see her two bandmates getting along. The two Brits turned to face their little Asian Axe Princess.

"Going somewhere, luv?" 2D asked.

"Yes, me and Russel are going to get more food. I was wondering if you want anything?"

They were about to speak when, "Except beer and cigarettes. We already planned on buying that"

"Well, I'm good then" Murdoc rested his back on the sofa.

2D nodded to Noodle and she went away from the living room after she hugs them both goodbye.

"Satan, she really likes hugging"

2D shrugged and noticed she left her make-up. "She left something tho"

"Hmmm?" 2D showed Murdoc the make-up kit. Murdoc got this look on his face that makes him seems like hes remembering something.

"Hey D..."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the bet we made when we were in Tibet?"

"Uhh..." 2D looked at the ground trying to remember. He lifted his head when he did.

"The one we made when we were at that bar?"

"Yeah"

"I'd thought we'd be too piss drunk to remember dat...So wot up wif et?"

"Sooo wanna do et again?" Murdoc grinned.

"Mate, I dun even remember wot et wos all about"

His memory was foggy about that night. All he remembers is that he and Murdoc made a bet about something then drank lots of beer then passed out. The owner dragged their asses out of the bar and they woke up the next morning in an alley near the bar with a hangover. He thanked Buddha no one raped them.

"If I remember correctly, we were betting on who'd be be able to finish ten bottles of beer first. Loser gets to have a make-over by the winner"

"Ah...now I remember" 2D scratched his head. Why did he agree to do that last time? Murdoc is basically a chugging machine.

"Well?"

"Erm...Its just dat yew sorto've have a advantage wif beer drinking"

Murdoc took that as a compliment. "Well then, I'll have two more beers than yew, fair enough?"

"I guess..."

"Great. I'll go get the beer"

Murdoc came back with twelve cans of beer from his winne which left enough beer for him until Russel and Noodle come back. He gave five to 2D and seven to himself. They opened all of them first then settled them down on the table.

"Okay, ready?"

"Uh, sure"

"Aaand...Go!"

And they commenced chugging. Suppose they won't get so drunk to pass out like last time. They were drinking so fast and clumsily that they were spilling some on the floor. After sometime, 2D was on his fourth can whilst Murdoc was on his sixth. Murdoc finished just seconds before 2D did.

"Looks like I've won Stuart~" Murdoc said almost mockingly.

2D was almost weirded out that he called him by his first name but disregarded it when he realized he was gonna get a make-over by Murdoc. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"Woteva, Muds"

Murdoc grabbed the make-up kit and sat next to 2D on the sofa. "So, yew want blush first?" Murdoc laughed.

"Umm...I dunno...Just get it ova wif" 2D said annoyingly.

"Well dun be a sore loser. Close your eyes or I'll put powder in your eyes" 2D closed his eyes as Murdoc was putting blush on his face, pushing the brush a little too hard.

"O-oww, con't yew be a bit more gentle?"

"How bout yew shut the fuck up and let me do this my way"

"Ughh"

After some time, 2D's cheeks was bright pink and his eye lids were highly noticeable with lots of light blue eye shadow. Murdoc was trying to snatch the lipstick from the kit.

"Last but not the least..." He finally got it and swinged it in front of 2D's face.

"Fuuuuck...Really?"

"Yes, reaaally. Now pucker up" He held the lipstick near 2D's lips, which looked soft to him...

As 2D puckers his lips, he prepares himself for moist and cold lipstick to touch his lips. What he wasn't expecting was Murdoc's lips pressing against his and his hands on his pink cheeks, which were getting a darker shade by blushing. 2D broke away and breathed heavily.

"M-Murdoc, wot the fuck?"

"Shut up"

And with that, he kissed again but harder, holding his shoulders so he wouldn't escape this time. 2D struggled to break free but then just gave in and kissed back. He always had a crush on the older but he wasn't expecting this, he wasn't expecting him to have the same feelings for him. That or hes drunk. But he doesn't look drunk. The bassist placed his hands under his singer's shirt and he gasped. He took this as an opportunity to slid his tongue into his mouth. Who knew a make-over would end up in french kissing?

"M-Muds, wait..." 2D pushed him away a little.

"Wot"

"Um...wot is this?" He made a gesture with his finger pointing at the both of them.

"Hmm...Take it as a gesture that I like yew"

"a ges?-" He was cut off with another kiss.

While Murdoc was having his way with him, 2D was wondering what the hell is going on while enjoying it at the same time. The next thing he knows, hes being carried by Murdoc bridal style. They seemed to be heading towards the carpark...

"Where...?"

"To a...more proper place to continue this~" He purred seductively into his ear which seemed to make him blush even more.

2D was trying to remove the make-up while being carried by Murdoc. He feels so feminine right now. They enter the winnebago and Murdoc throws 2D on the bed then locked the door. 2D gulped with slight nervousness as Murdoc approaches with lust in his eyes. Boy, this will be a long night.

And this all started with a bet.

**Sorry for not so much detail. I'm not used to that kind of stuff yet. Sankyu for reading~!**


End file.
